


Tex's Missing Lover Footage

by gooberAscendant



Category: Community (TV), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church helps Tex record some "missing lover footage." Tucker questions this decision.</p><p>Audio from this clip from Community: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzTvljeIPPk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tex's Missing Lover Footage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalliopestarmist (KalliopeStarmist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalliopeStarmist/gifts).




End file.
